1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to displaying devices and methods thereof, and particularly to a displaying device with user-defined display regions and method for displaying contents in the user-defined display regions.
2. General Background
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital photo frames, and so on, generally have unchangeable layouts of components on their display interfaces. For instance, the images, textual memos of the images, and real calendar/time information that are displayed on digital photo frames are fixed at their respective positions on the display interface. Users cannot change the positions and display areas of the components to meet their personalized requirements.
What is needed, therefore, is a displaying device and method which can solve the problem mentioned above.